This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to golf club irons of improved construction to achieve advantages, such as twist resistance, during impact with golf balls, and delayed momentum transfer to golf balls during stroking. In this regard, and in the past, irons evolved in design from flat back to hollow back structure, the present invention providing a further evolution in back structure to achieve virtual head enlargement effects.
Many efforts have been made to design iron heads to achieve higher energy availability for transfer to the golf ball when the ball is impacted by the head. However, no way was known, to our knowledge, to achieve delayed momentum transfer to the ball, over the very short time interval when the ball remains in contact with the head face, in the novel and unusual manner as achieved by the present invention; and no way was known to couple such delayed energy transfer with head twist resistance, in the manner to be described.